Rolling Along Ruto
by Critterz11
Summary: Link teaches Ruto a playful lesson when she doesn't cooperate with providing help on a snowy day in Hyrule. Link/Ruto friendship/BrOTP fluff.


Snow blanketed Hyrule sooner than you'd expect after the wintry air began picking up a chill. And with that, Link was determined another day of pulling off some task to help someone in need. He awoke softly and proceeded to dressing in his winter garb, then got his sled and pulled along until he had reached Hyrule Castle. At the castle, Link inquired if there was anything he could do today.

"Well, a delivery of supplies and rations for Zora's Domain which shouldn't be trouble for you." Princess Zelda, Link's friend, explained. "Think you'd be able to handle that?"

With a nod, Link was accepting for his task. "You can count on me!" He added. Zelda smiled in confidence, helping Link load the supplies bound together on his sled.

It took him about a good half-hour, but Link had reached the Zora River on foot without a single threat to disturb him from his plan. The streams were not frozen solid over, but flakes of fallen snow dispersed along the flowing river, as well as some small caps of ice. No creature was rustling around, and the quiet, yet chilling atmosphere gave Link confidence. Or so he had thought he was alone.

A snowball struck Link, knowing him over onto his knees in the snow. "Gyeh!" He grumbled, brushing himself as he scouted around for what intruder was lurking. He sighed of relief, although unamused, when he saw who the perpetrator was.

"Got you good, didn't I Link?" A snarky, but oddly-sweet voice responded. It was Ruto, the princess of the Zoras. While Ruto never dressed for the weather or seemed unadapt for the change of season, the cold chill of winter did not really bother her too much. She slipped upwards out of the water and surprised Link, her webbed hands giving him a chilly hug.

"R-Ruto..." Link mumbled, blushing a bit. "I'm busy right now!"

"Oh I know, I was waiting for you to come along so I could make sure everything goes to plan. I was informed, you know." Ruto added, with a snark and a smile. Link just rolled his eyes as he continued along, pulling his sled along the trail.

"Do you think you could help?" Link asked, tentative as he knew Ruto was sometimes lazy or even pompous as with her title to actually put a little effort into working herself. He was hesitant about this.

"I'll help myself." She smirked, climbing upon the barrels and crates tied securely on Link's sled. "Now onward, loyal servant!" She added, pointing off.

"Of course..." Link grumbled. "Same ol' Ruto..." He mumbled to himself, unamused. Link got to pulling as Ruto carelessly relaxed, until they reached a hill slope.

"What's wrong, Link?" Ruto asked, peeking over out of concern. "Why did we stop?"

"The hill slopes downwards and it could be steep, and with a bunch of heavy load it might be much to handle." Link added.

"I'm not heavy!" Ruto shouted, blushing a bit embarrassed.

"I meant the load of supplies..." Link responded. "Though I think you could help lighten things a bit." He smirked, carefully picking up the Zora princess.

"H-Hey! I didn't say you could carry me-" Ruto mumbled, flustered. Link giggled a bit as he rolled her up softly and snug inside a snowball. Ruto's soft, purple eyes peaked out from the inside, her look of stigma for being so bratty and hard at Link.

"It'll quiet you up at least too." Link snarked. "Just have a nice roll to the bottom!" He added, giving her a boost. Ruto rolled around in the snowball as it tumbled softly downhill, at first she was startled but once it was smoothly moving along she began to giggle, having fun. Link followed along her, carefully sliding down on the sled. They both reached a snow bank at the bottom of the hill.

Ruto brushed herself out of the scattered snow as she looked upon Link. "Okay, okay...Next time I won't be pushy and help out." She spoke more softly, with a slight giggle. Link smiled as he took her hand and helped her out. "It was...kind of fun though" She added, rubbing her shoulder with a small grin.

"Heh, you threw a snowball, I got you back by snowballing you!" Link laughed. The two of them then worked together as they continued onward to the waterfalls where Zora's Domain remained secluded.


End file.
